Shifting Stories
Shifting Stories Summary: A very late night on Ungstir in the Crash and Burn Tavern leads to a budding friendship and an increasingly accurate version of reality. Cast: Nakaharakova, Bini Air Date: 2005.11.06 ---- Crash and Burn Tavern - Ungstir - Another converted mining equipment storage cavern, this pub is smaller than its more public companion, the Rockhopper. A tight circle of tables and booths has been arranged around a semicircular wedge of stone that serves as the bar's counter. Stools sprout at regular intervals around the counter. Doors lead to the commercial district and the private pad made available to patrons of the pub. Mon Nov 07 08:20:45 3005 ''The lights are set at their brightest level as First Shift begins. ---- Bini is sitting at the counter, nursing a tumbler of something clear. ''Bini '' Standing a good deal taller than their stooped posture would lead you to believe, this young Timonae seems to get around in life by doing their best not to be noticed when it suits them. First, second, and even third glance doesn't manage to give you a clue to if it's male or female, but the cocksure grin and swinging stride seem to forcefully indicate masculinity. A pair of black and silver goggles are pushed up their forehead, stray locks of hair that's either very dirty, or has been dyed a non-descript brownish black tumbling over the sides and into its clear, heavily lashed pale green eyes. A loose braid is tied at about mid-back with a spare length of string, the ends raggedly cut. The face is purposefully forgettable, the coffee coloured skin hidden with smudges of dirt and oil, though the long, upturned nose is very prominant. The lips are a bit full for a a masculine face, giving it a bit of childish softness that indicates it might not be as old as it's acting. '' A rumpled long-sleeved shirt of greenish brown is pushed up at the elbows, ragged leather fingerless gloves strapped around the wrists, baring digits hardened past callouses. Brown shorts are belted around the waist with a leather thong that's tied into a knot to keep the too-large article on, pockets bulging. A long, thin sleeveless overcoat that's on its last legs is over the top, hanging down to mid-calf. No shoes are worn, bare feet toughened from plenty of walking and stained with dust and dirt. Nakaharakova wanders in, circles under her eyes despite the fresh-pressed appearance of her clothing. She heads to the counter, snagging a free space next to the Timonae, and exhales in relief as she sits. ''Nakaharakova '' Pale skin and big blue eyes define this woman's heart-shaped face. Her face-shape, her nose, and the epicanthic folds at the corners of her eyes suggest an Asian ancestry that her complexion does not bear out. Wide, quirky lips and a curtain of midbrown hair finish the portrait. At 5'3" she is relatively fragile looking. She is dressed casually and tidily, in slacks and a white blouse and polished workboots. Bini doesn't even look up, though a quick dart from the corner of his eye surveys you to see if any nearby pockets look as though they hold anything. It seems more habit than active, as his long, calloused fingers remain wrapped around his drink. There's no real need for speech, apparently, with the bartender. Nakaharakova waves her hand tiredly and mumbles something, and soon enough a clear glass is sitting in front of her too. She grasps at it and groans appreciatively. Bini finishes his drink in one gulp and pushes it back towards the barkeep, running a hand through his hair and mussing it haphazardly. He glances again at you, more from idle curiousity than anything else, waiting for his drink. Nakaharakova glances back, grimaces, and lifts her glass to swallow the contents with a quick tossing motion. She is silent a moment, blinking, and then smiles and sets the glass back down. "Looking for something?" she asks casually. Bini shrugs and retrieves his new drink, setting it down on the coaster. "Twas just lookin'. Didn't know there was any law against lookin'. Someone sits down next ta yeh and yeh look at em." His eyes narrow slightly, and he starts turning his glass, a nervous habit. The woman's smile is friendly enough. "I didn't know there was, either," she says, shrugging. One hand cups her chin, and she sets her elbow on the counter. The boy's lips thin, and he flushes slightly, tossing back his drink to hide his embarassment. "...sorry." He mutters, starting to turn the glass again as it rests on the counter. "Usta people givin me the boot for even lookin at em, yeh know?" "It's always best to be careful," Nakaharakova agrees, her smile fading somewhat. She glances at the Timonae's bare feet, then away to her empty glass. "Though presentation really can be everything in these cases." Bini ducks his head for a moment, then seems to come to a decision and looks up again, rather theatrical tears welling in his eyes. "Yeh see? That's what everyone says ta me. I'm just a poor little feller tryin' ta make his way, can't even afford no shoes or a bath nor nothin...every time I try ta get up someone kicks meh down..." "I see," the woman says with a rather heavy sigh. "I think you'd best try your play on someone else, kiddo." Bini shrugs and drops the facade, his accent crispening and the tears mysteriously disappearing. "Nothin wrong with tryin ta keep my hand in, ma'am. Besides, sometimes I get free drinks out of it. Can't blame a feller for tryin, eh?" "That I can't," the Nakaharakova agrees, reaching out to tousel the dirty hair. "Do you have a hand in any other trades?" "Enh..." He ducks his head in embarassment at the unaccustomed contact. "I'm a mechanic, ma'am. Engineer, but more people need mechanics nowadays." He raises his head proudly, chin jutting out. "I can fix anythin." "Engineer, da? Did you go to school for that, or did someone apprentice you?" When Nak reclaims her hand, she wipes it absently on her pants. "It's a prouder job than spinning tales." Bini grins sheepishly. "Old blind guy back 'ome taught me everythin 'e knew." He absently trails a finger in the condensation from his glass. "Though most of it I picked up on my own, workin' on smugglin' ships an such." "Of course." The woman pushes her glass forward with a forefinger as the bartender walks past, and it promptly disappears for a refill. "Smart youth triumphs over his poverty-stricken beginnings, making good as best he can, with the aid of a good-hearted but weak-bodied mentor who is surpassed by his student. I'm familiar." Bini sighs and shrugs, pinching his nose for a brief moment. "Awright, I stole a couple books cause I was tired o'runnin errands for me mam. Though they say I am a genious. But there was an ol' blind guy, honest. I stole th'books off of him." "There's some originality in there," Nakaharakova says. Her tone is encouraging, her smile uplifting her cheeks and betraying dimples there faintly. "I like stories I haven't heard before." Bini just grunts in annoyance, eyes narrowing. "I was tellin' th' truth that time. Honest." He then shrugs, scratching the back of his head. "Nowt believes anything I say anyway." "It doesn't matter to me what the truth is," Nak says, shrugging. "If you're telling and I'm listening, I just don't want to stay bored." There's a glint in her eye, laughter perhaps. Bini seems to be avidly watching every movement you make, though there's no attraction in the gaze, more like he's trying to memorize how you move and speak. "...Yer an odd one, aincha ma'am?" Nakaharakova allows, "Not usual, perhaps, but who can be nowadays?" Bini shrugs his ignorance, long, delicate fingers tapping idly on the counter. "Nnh, no idear. I'm jus' tryin' to make my way." Nak nods her head once, decisively. A little money shows up, deftly coming into her hand from a pocket. She sets it on the bar. "Have another drink, and tell me another story if you like." Bini eyes the money, then nods and stares pensively at his glass. When he speaks again, his voice slowly becomes softer, a bit less grating than his usual 'street' swagger. "I 'ave a friend. Known 'im since I was a kid? Only 'e wasn't always th' way 'e is now. 'is mom, she's a real street lady. You know, a drunk, sellin' herself on the streets. She hits him, bad, always has. It happens a lot, honestly, we're all used ta it. It's not a big thing where I'm from, she can't even hit hard anyway." Nakaharakova takes her own glass back in hand and swirls it around, listening with apparent alertness. "He's never wanted to be like that. All his life...he wanted to be like the other people." He doesn't even seem to realize you're still there, as though he's talking to himself and not you. "Leavin, comin back when it pleased em...not answerin to anyone, yeh know? Didn't wanna be caught in his mam's life. When he turned eight...already the men comin' by would eye him, an he weren't even much of a girl, all dirty an runnin around with tha boys all day." A nod bids Bini continue, Nakaharakova remaining silent. Bini sighs lightly, lifting his glass and tapping a few stray drops into his mouth. "So he decided to be a boy. Worked okay for about nine, ten years, but then he started 'avin trouble. Yeh know...things change. It gets hard." "Without much money," the Ungstiri agrees. Bini snorts. "Neh. With tits, ma'am. D'you know 'ow 'ard it is ta bind em down all th' time?" "I have some experience," the woman says with some self-possession, "and with money there are vests that work fairly well, even on close examination." Bini shrugs and rubs the back of his neck. "Would thet get rid of th' bleedin' and th' rather embarassin tendancy to stammer every time 'e tries to talk to a man 'e knows?" "The voice is a little harder. If you keep people out of your pants, the other is no issue," Nakaharakova says with a little shrug. Bini flushes, ducking his head. "...didn't say nothin' bout me, ma'am." Nakaharakova smiles quickly. "The you is general, of course." Bini shrugs, looking embarassed. "Thing is...I been this way so long, I don' know what I should be, yeh know? I know I was pretty obvious, but I figure that means I ain't happy, if I'm tellin people finally. M'friend says I should give it a try...bein a girl, I mean...but I don' even know where to start. It's not like they teach you." "Do you want to be a girl?" Nak asks. Her tone is intensely casual. She might as well have asked, 'is it raining out?' Bini laughs harshly, drumming his fingers on the bar with a nervous, quick beat. "No idea...I ain't...much interested in girl things...but I can't 'ide forever. It's kinda like lyin', ain't it? An I promised myself if I got an honest job I'd try ta stop lyin' so much. M'friend...she says that if I lie about bein' a boy, an m'bosses find out, they won't trust me with anythin'." "I don't think it's too terribly important," Nakaharakova offers with a slight frown. "Not if you do your work well. And I wouldn't call it lying or hiding, da. Perhaps your friend has a reason for being interested in the change?" A grin follows your words, as he seems to regain some composure. "Oh nah. I guess she just really thinks that it's important ta be myself, yah know? I ain't ever really had a friend before...a grown up one anyway, I had some when I was a kid. But I think it's important ta ask advice, an then just throw it all out and do what you were gonna do anyway." Nakaharakova's startled laugh comes out freely enough. She reaches to tousel the dark hair again. "Wise blind man teach much wisdom to young apprentice," she says. "Do you think being girly is necessary to be yourself?" Bini smirks and pulls down the front of her shirt, showing the bandages cutting into her skin. "Neh, but sometimes I wish I could...yeh know. Look nice. 'ave people look at me differently than with disgust...yeh know? Maybe get a little good attention for once." "Boys and girls both can look nice," Nak says, one eyebrow rising. Her mouth sets quizzically. "Can you protect yourself agianst good attention?" Bini shrugs, looking a little confused. "Protect meself?" Nakaharakova's grimace is expressive, but it passes quickly enough. She drinks down the rest of her vodka, pushing the glass away. "Impolite good attention," she clarifies slightly. Bini grins. "Rape? Eh, nowt'd rape me, but I can protect meself. I know how ta brawl, take a hit an' come back swingin." She thumps her chest proudly. "Broke two ribs las' week an' I'm up an aroun' no problem." "Might as well try it, then," Nak says encouragingly. Her smile is bright. "See, that was a much more interesting story. You might even get some clothing out of it." Bini grins and shrugs. "I dunno 'ow I'd clean up, ma'am. Ain't even seen me natural 'air colour in ages." She gives a little laugh. "Wouldn' people be surpised, though? "Only if you have plenty of friends," Nak points out. She sucks on her lower lip for a moment, thoughtfully. Bini shrugs and scratches the back of her head. "Enh. I got a guy I work for, an a couple people I...know." She seems a little embarassed, flushing. "Enh, suppose that's what brought all this up anyway." Nakaharakova laughs again, more gently. "It's a good story," she says. "Worth a little water, at least. Beware, though, of using your tits in a baitlike capacity. It backfires." Bini grins cheekily. "Ain't got that much of em yet, but I s'pose they'll keep fillin' in." She shakes her head. "Enh, no one'd pay much attention ta me, even as a skirt. I'm still a kid. All elbows an angles." "People have different types. It's often surprising," Nak says, her voice ending on a weary note. "Well, no reason to rush into anything." Bini nods at you, then eyes her glass. "That's what I tell meself. Step at a time, eh? Mebbe I should jus' work on th' whole thinkin' like a girl thing, work on th' rest as it comes. "I'm due for crashing about now, hon," Nakaharakova says, straightening on her stool. "It's been a long day for me. If you want more advice to throw out, though, look me up some other night. I'm Gabe Nakaharakova. We'll go shopping or grab a couple beers, something like that." She offers her hand. Bini takes the hand and shakes it firmly with a smile. "Yeh, I'd like that, thanks. I need all th' help I can get, I'mma walkin' disaster." She laughs self-depreciatingly, but with good humour. "Yeh have a good one." "You too," the Ungstiri affirms, and catches the bartender's eye before dropping some money down. It never hurts to be careful, after all. Tab settled, she heads out. Category:Classic Social logs